heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peter Petrelli (explosion future)
Phasing At what point in [[Five Years Gone]] did Peter use [[Phasing]]? Because I don't remember it. [[Sylar (explosion future)|Future Sylar]] used it, but not Peter. --[[User:Ted C|Ted C]] 16:41, 1 May 2014 (EDT) *Peter did phase prior to the battle with Nathan/Sylar. Last time I checked, neither the transcript page, nor the NBC streaming page for 5YG was available yet, when it is, I'll reply back with the exact scene. I am trying to remember that Peter phased twice....once with Niki in LV, and again later with FH in NY. I also know that in week-before-last interview with Milo, he mention having the power to phase in an upcoming episode that he was filming then. --[[User:HiroDynoSlayer|HiroDynoSlayer]] ([[User talk:HiroDynoSlayer|talk]]) 05/1/2014 17:48 (EST) *I don't remember either of these occurances, and I've seen the episode twice, now. Powers that Peter's did use were, telekinesis (at the bar, rescuing Hiro and Ando, and shutting the door on Matt), invisibility (at the bar and rescuing Hiro and Ando), space/time manipulation (freezing time and teleporting to rescue Hiro and Ando, and presumably teleporting into the SH building), Pyrokinesis or induced radiation (battle with Sylar). There is also a scen where he, from off-screen hurtles a guard across the room that could have been either telekinesis or enhanced strength. Not once did I see him phase through anything, except when Sylar pulled him through the door. [[User:Joser Kyind|Joser Kyind]] 18:00, 1 May 2014 (EDT) *I just went back and rewatched to see where I remembered the Phasing from. It was the scene at the 30 minute mark, just after Parkman tazered F.H., and pulled the tazer plugs out of him, and squeezed his face and said, "SOB, there's two of them....he really can control time". Peter enters. When I first watched the scene last night in real-time, I thought Peter phased through the wall....after re-watching it in slow-mo over several times, I am pretty sure though, it was just Peter coming out of inviso, while coming down the hallway...instead of phasing through the wall. The set is cluttered and not very clearly defined, that is why it seemed to be phasing on first watch. However, after reviewing it, and reviewing the earlier scene with Peter coming out of inviso at the bar with Niki, I am convinced Peter didn't phase. We'll have to wait for another epi for this to happen. I can confirm, however, that Milo did say he had the power of "phasing through walls" in one of his recent interviews....but again, we'll have to wait for epi-confirmation. --[[User:HiroDynoSlayer|HiroDynoSlayer]] ([[User talk:HiroDynoSlayer|talk]]) 05/1/2007 22:43 (EST) *I'm pretty sure Peter phased thru a wall just after entering the building where Hiro was being held (it was not inviso in that case). But having added it twice and it keep getting removed, I'm giving up changing it back again till after the episode script is released.--[[User:MiamiVolts|MiamiVolts]] ([[User talk:MiamiVolts|talk]]) 23:39, 1 May 2007 (EDT) *Milo mentioned in an interview that he could "walk through walls". As for anything from the episode, I was confused on whether or not he phased or un-invisible-ized during the taser scene. Rewatching, he definitely used invisibility in that scene, not phasing. I'm not sure about entering the building where Hiro was being held, tough to say. — [[User:RyanGibsonStewart|RyanGibsonStewart]] ([[User talk:RyanGibsonStewart|talk]]) 23:49, 1 May 2007 (EDT) *Listen to the sound effect. It's the theme sounds for invisibility. Phasing has a very low noise, whereas invisibility has a higher pitched noise. It's the higher, not the lower.--[[User:Baldbobbo|Bob]] 00:50, 2 May 2007 (EDT) *It is definitely Peter coming out of his invisibility when he comes to rescue Future Hiro, not phasing. If you pay close enough attention, you'll see that his entire body fades into opaqueness, rather than parts of his body appearing one after the other fully opaque, as with phasing. Also, there is none of the characteristic "rippling" of solid matter that occurs during phasing in this scene.--[[User:Joser Kyind|Joser Kyind]] 01:15, 2 May 2007 (EDT) *We see him phasing on the preview... I'm gonna watch the ep again. --[[User:Densus|Densus]] 05:46, 2 May 2007 (EDT) *I just checked the preview, and the shot you're talking about is of the scene where Sylar pulls Nathan through the wall; you can even see his arm through the door fro a few frames. The promo never really showed Peter phasing on his own. --[[User:Joser Kyind|Joser Kyind]] 01:15, 2 May 2007 (EDT) *I'm still waiting for the script to confirm whether Peter walked through a wall after entering the building where present-Hiro was held captive, but if it was Sylar that pulled Peter through the wall in Five Years Gone, Peter should now have it as a power as he gets his powers from establishing an emotion to the power and he just saw Sylar use it. We know Peter can use Sylar's tk because of how he feels about Sylar.--[[User:MiamiVolts|MiamiVolts]] ([[User talk:MiamiVolts|talk]]) 17:47, 2 May 2007 (EDT) *Yes, [[Peter Petrelli (explosion future)|Peter Petrelli]] was exposed to phasing by [[Future Sylar]]. Nonetheless, Future Peter never used the power himself. We do not list abilities under his Known Powers until he uses them. --[[User:Ted C|Ted C]] 17:56, 2 May 2007 (EDT) Proof of Peter Phasing? Showdown Sylar-Ice, Peter-Fire Trivia Comment Lacks Revelance Peter full of powers Super Speed? Enhanced Strength [[Induced radioactivity|Radioactivity]] or [[pyrokinesis]] Lightning Occupation Regeneration Different Peter Editing List of Peter's Powers The Scar Pyrokinesis New need a new page